Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by Miko1725
Summary: The children and Niles launch operation light-a-fire-under-their-tucheses. A Fran/Max story. Chapter Story!
1. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

_Operation light-a-fire-under-their-tucheses has begun!_

* * *

_Story by Miko1725--I do not claim to own any of the characters or original storylines from the show. Thank you, and happy reading!_

* * *

Three years now. Three long, wonderful years since fate had brought her to their doorstep; since the family had been whole again; since humor and fun had been restored to the Sheffield residence. Before the arrival of Ms. Fran Fine, Maxwell Sheffield had lost all passion and warmth--with the loss of Sara, he had turned inward and subsequently lost a part of himself. His inability to cope with the situation himself made it impossible to help the children through this trying time in their lives. That was when the nannies started coming in left and right--not a one fit the mold. SHE had been a godsend, bringing a smile to the children's faces and pulling Maxwell back into the world of the living.

Niles sighed and continued dusting: "it's a real pity those two can't see what they have in each other…"

The house was particularly quiet today: Maxwell was at the theatre, and would be there most of the day; Fran was at her parents house and the children had been out shopping all morning. Niles meandered into the kitchen and, pouring himself a cup of tea, sat at the table.

From the moment she had come to the door, Niles had seen it. The chemistry between the two was clear as day. The way he joked with her regarding her resume and played off of her comments was a direct indication--he'd even had a genuine grin here and there, something Niles had not seen in some time. Even though he'd fired Fran for overstepping her boundaries, the man had done something incredible: admitted that he made a mistake! Not only that, he went in person to ask her back. Niles smiled, remembering those first several weeks with renewed fondness.

"Oh, hi Niles!" Maggie walked in, followed by her brother and sister, and placed her shopping bags on the island. "Are Dad and Fran here?"

"No Ms. Margaret, your father is at the theatre and Ms. Fine is at her parents. Was there anything you needed?"

"Not really," she admitted shrugging. Niles cocked his eyebrow. "I was kind of wondering what was going on this morning at breakfast--they hardly said two words to each other."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You know your father, he probably said or did something insensitive to Ms. Fine the other day. It'll pass."

And oh boy had he done something stupid! Niles had overheard (when the intercom accidentally turned on while he was cleaning it) one of that mans worst blunders to date:

* * *

"_What do you mean I can't go?"_

"_I'm sorry Ms. Fine, but this is strictly a family event and you are just the nanny."_

_Pause._

_Pause._

_Pause._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Ms. Fine please don't take offense, but yes: you are the nanny."_

"_You'd think after all this time I might have moved up in rank a little!"_

"_Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be!"_

"_What difficult? You just have to sit back and tell me I can't go. If I'm not family, why should it be a hard task for you?"_

"_Because I care about your bloody feelings and contrary to what you may think, I don't like upsetting you."_

"_You know what, it's fine. You go to your little family event. Have fun."_

* * *

The door slamming and fast-paced clicking sounds from her heels concluded the exchange.

"Niles, you know what happened, don't you?" His pause had caught Brighton's attention and now the little schemer was looking at him inquisitively. "Don't make me get out the interrogation lamps."

"If you must know, and you didn't hear it from me, your father told Ms. Fine she's not invited to the dinner Saturday evening because it's strictly a family affair, and she's not family."

The children just stared at him dumbfounded. He couldn't very well blame them. Even though it was unofficial, they were family: Fran had never been 'the nanny.' From day one she acted as wife and mother, no more and no less.

"I cannot believe Daddy would say that to Fran!" Maggie looked positively furious.

"That's just wrong," Brighton muttered. "Fran is not just the nanny…"

Gracie looked up and sighed: "why doesn't Daddy just tell Fran he loves her so they can get married? Then no one could say she's not family."

The room paused. Now how was he going to field that one. Gossiping with the children a little was one thing, but this was getting into dangerous territory now. Fortunately, Maggie chimed in with a perfectly suitable response:

"Grace, it doesn't work like that. They have to WANT to get married, and I don't think they do."

"Have you MET Fran?" Brighton smirked, "if Dad asked her to marry him tomorrow she'd have the wedding planned before dinner!"

"Touché Master Brighton."

"Besides, Dad's in love with Fran, so the whole idea really isn't so far fetched."

"Yes, but Daddy has a guilt-complex fueled by a fear of loss and abandonment, brought on by a lack of family interaction as a child as well as the loss of Mom, which in turn gives him a fear of commitment. It'll never happen."

"Maybe they just need a little… push?" Maggie grinned mischievously.

"Well, I simply cannot be involved in whatever you are planning and discourage you from getting involved in your father and Ms. Fine's personal lives. Oh, by the way--your father's dinner meeting for tomorrow was cancelled but I've yet to cancel the reservation or erase the appointment from his book. The number for the rainbow room is on his desk if you don't mind taking care of it for me. And remember," he walked towards the door, turning only briefly to wink, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."


	2. The Fates at their Loom

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews--and I'm so happy to see people subscribing for chapter/story updates! I hope that the following chapters do not disappoint =)_

_*Mishegoss- odd/crazy situation*_

_*Ferdrayt- mixed up, confused*_

* * *

_Story by Miko1725--I do not claim to own any of the characters or original storylines from the show. Thank you, and happy reading!_

* * *

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker:**

_The Fates at their Loom_

It had been a rather dark and dreary day, one that really left him regretting the decision to deny her the town car. Granted, the outing was for her pleasure, her entertainment--but the sun had been out then with no indication of impending weather changes. Putting out the cigar, Maxwell turned and headed back into the theatre. Why the bloody hell did she always do this to him? Certainly he had no reason to feel like the bad guy--it was an event strictly for the Broadway community and their immediate families. Still… had he the choice, he would gladly have her there.

"Mr. Sheffield sir, while you were out there was a phone call for you." The young assistant handed him a slip of paper and rushed back to the stage:

_Mr. Sheffield--please call home at your earliest convenience. It pertains to your meeting tomorrow with Mr. and Mrs. Porter. --Niles--_

Odd… it must be important if Niles was bothering him about it at the theatre…

* * *

"Sheffield residence."

"Niles, it's me. You have a message from Sheldon Porter?"

"Oh yes sir, he called not a half-hour ago. Seems they want to move the dinner back to eight… they have reserved another table under their name--shall I cancel your original seven o'clock reservation?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

Niles placed the phone back on the table and resumed his work, a small smile on his face. It was odd… he didn't even remember the phone ringing and yet Master Brighton had appeared out of nowhere with the message. He turned to the boy who was lounging on the couch while thoroughly engrossed in his video game:

"Oh, Master Brighton, did you by chance cancel that seven o'clock reservation for your father yet?"

Brighton smirked but never removed his eyes from the small screen: "Oh yeah, it's taken care of--and good thing too! What with Mr. Porter changing the meeting time and all…"

"Yes… that is quite the coincidence."

* * *

Fran rushed up the townhouse stairs, droplets of rain clinging to her dark hair. Boy was she gonna give Mr. Sheffield a piece of her mind when he got back! If he'd just let her have the town car she could have been home an hour ago. Their fight the other day was the cause of all this mishegoss--he was like a spoiled child after being disciplined: vengeful and feisty. On any other occasion there was no way he'd have let her leave the house without transportation, even without her asking. He was a good friend to her, but when they fought… Oy. This time had been particularly bad for the simple reason that she wasn't angry--she was tremendously hurt, and a tad ferdrayt. Some how it had always seemed that she wasn't just an employee: he was always shelping her to premieres and events; holding her on his arm; treating her as a date. It had only seemed natural he'd want her there with the family Saturday night… but instead, she'd be sitting at home in front of the television with a box of Mallomars. Her hand rested on the interior door a moment longer before she finally entered the foyer.

"Ah Ms. Fine, welcome ho--my goodness, get in here before you catch a cold!" Niles rushed

over and quickly took away her drenched coat. "Get out of those wet clothes this instant!" She shot him a crooked smile and raised her eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

"Niles, is that Fran?"

"Yes Miss Margaret. She's just on her way upstairs to dry off."

"Oh… well, I can tell her about the mysterious guy that phoned for her later."

Fran, who by this time was rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, flew back down to the foyer like Barbara was there. She grabbed Maggie by the shoulders and shook her : "what guy, who called, did he leave a number? A message? An address? TELL ME!"

"Fran, Fran!" Maggie grabbed Fran's shoulders and steadied herself. "He's a secret admirer--didn't leave his name. But-BUT he did leave a message. I wrote it down word for word!" Fran nervously took the note from the teenager.

_Fran-_

_I have admired you for some time and now I simply must get to know you better. Please, do me the honor of joining me for dinner at the Rainbow Room tomorrow evening for a night you'll (hopefully!) never forget. Reservations are at eight under the assumed name "Porter."_

"Oh my God, that is so romantic!"

"Uh huh, now you know why I wrote it word for word! He must be something…"

"Yeah yeah, I just hope that it isn't one of Brighton's overly-hormonal classmates this time!"


	3. Tangles in the Web

**Sorry such a long wait… I've been working on this since chapter 2 was posted but have been very self-conscious! Here it is--Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

_Story by Miko1725--I do not claim to own any of the characters or original storylines from the show. Thank you, and happy reading!_

* * *

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker:**

_Tangles in the Web_

"Good morning every one!"

"Ah, Ms. Fine." Maxwell put his fork down and glanced quickly at her. "You're dressed this morning: what's the occasion?" She returned his mocking smile as she took her usual spot at the table beside him.

"If you must know, Mr. Sheffield, I have a very busy day ahead of me."

"That's right Daddy: Fran has a date tonight!"

Niles smirked as he observed Maxwell reaction to Gracie's statement: he choked slightly on his tea, averted his eyes, and gingerly placed the cup back in it's spot. Ever since that date Fran had gone on with Brock Storm, Maxwell had changed his attitude towards her, subconsciously at least. Something had triggered a sense of possession in him, a fear of loosing her without him ever realizing he wanted her. He had a similar reaction to this breakfast scenario every time Fran was going to go out--and they were both still oblivious to it…

"I see," he dabbed the napkin over his lips, "well, I'm sure you'll have a lovely time Ms. Fine. Please excuse me everyone, I've got a fairly long day ahead of me myself!"

"Huh, I wonder what his rush was all of a sudden," Fran muttered with a quick shrug.

* * *

"NILES." The butler cringed as he approached Mr. Sheffield's office--per tradition, he was going to be in a _delightful _mood due to the morning's news: right now, the damned fool would be at his desk musing about Ms. Fran Fine and how, in a short time, she would be descending the staircase in one of those stunning outfits with her hair done up; he was, no doubt, fuming right now that it wasn't for him.

"You bellowed Sir?" Maxwell shot him a warning look before returning his attention to the mountain of paper on his desk.

"Yes, I need to you to let me know as soon as Ms. Babcock arrives this evening."

"Why Sir: need a chance to escape out the back?"

Niles turned to leave the room when a sickening realization hit him: "Sir… did you say this _evening_? As in _tonight_?"

"Yes Niles, as in today; August 19; at approximately 7:00 p.m.. " Maxwell sank heavily into his chair and rubbed his forehead. "She is, after all, my business partner--naturally I expect her there at tonight's meeting. SO, if it's not too much trouble, could you just do as I asked!"

"Ah of course Sir I don't know what I was thinking now if you'll excuse me I'd better get going bye."

* * *

"Now what?" Maggie stood up and began pacing the floor in a panic.

"Calm down Mags--we've gotten this far, we just hit a bump in the road."

"A bump," Gracie cried out, "this is not a bump--this is Vesuvius! C.C. hates Fran…"

"yeah I know, and hates that Dad likes her even more… come on guys: we can't leave Dad alone with C.C. all night!"

"Absolutely right Master Brighton. No man deserves that kind of torture!"

"Can you imagine when Fran shows up at their table?" All the color drained from Maggie's face as she brought the severity of the situation to their attention: "Oh man, we've gotta fix this… Niles, what would you do to get rid of C.C.?" The butler paused and looked upwards, feigning being lost in thought… Don't tease Miss Margaret, he replied.

"Seriously Niles!"

"Master Brighton, I'm sure the three of you are more than capable of taking care of Ms. Babcock without my help. She's easy--just ask any of her past dates: I believe the most recent is on display in the Smithsonian…"

Gracie sat on the couch: "we could always cancel the date…"

"Fran would be crushed--besides, we'd have to re-cancel Dad's appointment… they might get suspicious."

"You're giving Dad way too much credit Maggie." Brighton plopped onto the couch next to Gracie. "besides, we'll miss the Saturday deadline if our plans fall through now…"

"Which means we have about 4 hours until all this blows up in our faces… how can we ditch C.C.?"

"Ooh!" Gracie shot up straight in her seat, "I think I've got it!"


	4. Too little, too late

_I apologize for the delay--this is a highly pivitol chapter and I had several option of where to go with it so I've spent the better part of a month figuring out the most entertaining avenue. I hope you enjoy!_

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

_Too little, too late_

* * *

_Story by Miko1725--I do not claim to own any of the characters or original storylines from the show. Thank you, and happy reading!_

* * *

"**Yes, I'm certain Ms. Babcock. Mr. Sheffield forgot the file at the theatre and it is imperative that you retrieve it before the dinner—he'll make do until you arrive at the restaurant."**

"_Come on Niles! She'll never buy it if one of us calls."_

"_I understand that Miss Margaret, but do you understand the position you are putting me in: I won't be grounded if this all goes to pot—I'll be put IN the ground because your father will personally kill me!"_

"**No, he didn't indicate where exactly it would be, but you have his scent; it should be easy for an old dog like you."**

"_You don't have to worry about that—we just gave you the message, right? You are just delivering it. Technically, you are an innocent pawn."_

"_Actually, Master Brighton, I feel as though I'm more of a knight: bravely jumping around the board to protect the kingdom I serve, but easily sacrificed for the good of the King and Queen."_

"_Come on Niles: C.C. will be devastated if we succeed in getting Fran and Dad together!"_

"_Well… that's true... oh what the heck; I won't be that much further in than I already am! Give me the phone."_

"**Very good Ms. Babcock, I will inform Mr. Sheffield that you are on the way to the theatre. I will meet you there in an hour. Good-bye."**

A sigh of relief escaped from the butler's lips as he all but fainted on the living room couch. Hopefully this wild goose chase would keep C.C. busy for quite some time. The downside: he had to meet her there with Maxwell's keys to open the doors… and to keep her locked away for a few hours. "I don't get paid enough for this sort of thing," he muttered.

* * *

Damn that Murphy's Law! C.C. rushed around frantically gathering the files she'd been reviewing in preparation for this meeting while attempting to slip into her heels simultaneously. It did not go well. She stood and angrily pushed her once neatly styled hair out of her face and roughly smoothed the wrinkles from her dress. Great: now there was a mandatory game of '52 pickup' on her agenda; perfect, just perfect. Flustered, she began gathering the papers.

Reaching for a pile that had landed by the couch, something caught her eye on its neighboring table; it seemed that, in her hurry, she had neglected to notice the blinking red light on her answering machine:

"_Ms. Babcock, Sheldon Porter here…"_

* * *

She turned, feeling eyes on her, but found no one there in the doorway. With a disappointed shrug, Fran turned back to the mirror and released another lock of hair from the once hot curlers letting it fall with a slight bounce among the others. Why was she disappointed; after all, who did she want to be there anyway? She examined her reflection carefully as the last roller fell from her hair. Maybe she would just leave it down tonight. After all, Mr. Sheffield seemed to like it when she wore her hair simple.

Fran scoffed and put the curler on the vanity with a thud. Here she was getting all farpitzs for this mystery guy that seemed so eager for her company, so why care about what a guy that could so easily cast her aside thought. She went to the closet and hung her robe on the door: perhaps she'd do one more quick turn for the mirror. The last thing she wanted to do was show up with her dress stuck in her pantyhose! She shuddered: been down that road too many times before.

"Ms. Fine," she turned. "Mr. Sheffi—wow."

"What do you think Niles?"

"Yowza!"

"Aw, thanks!" She smoothed the slight crinkles from the skirt and grabbed her purse from the bed. "Didn't you have a message for me Niles? Mr. Sheffield…"

"Oh yes, he's sending me to the theatre to meet Ms. Babcock. It seems an important piece of their proposal got left behind and I have to let her in."

"Uh, you are going to let her out eventually, right Niles?" She cocked her eyebrow, smirking slightly. He returned the look and shrugged mischievously:

"I make no promises."

* * *

It was quiet. He hated the quiet: it forced him to think, and right now that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had not been able to _think_ about any of the things he _should _be thinking about, and what he _was_ thinking about was not at all conducive to what he _needed _to be thinking about. He paced across the office and stepped out onto the terrace. The air was muggy, but there was a nice breeze to offset it a bit. The stars were spectacular that night: even with all the lights of New York, you could see every constellation. A soft smile crossed his face: there were many nights where he and Sara had sat on this very terrace looking up into the night sky. Funny how it was simple things like that were what stuck with him the most after she had died.

"Mr. Sheffield, are you out here?"

"Ms. Fine…" he paused, "don't you look absolutely ravishing."

"Thank you," she replied. A small smile came over him as he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. "I just wanted to come out here and wish you luck on your meeting tonight. I know how important it is to you…"

"Well, thank you Ms. Fine. I hope you have a fantastic time on your date. You truly look lovely."

Fran glanced around: "what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just stargazing; trying to relax a bit. Sara and I used to do this sort of thing to unwind at particularly stressful times." He turned his gaze to her and observed the change in her features: he patted the bench, indicating for her to join him. It was not a lot of time they would have, but it was time just the same: an opportunity to take in the comfort they inexplicably seemed to share with one another. "It's okay, you know. I have gotten to a point where you all don't need to walk on eggshells anymore."

"I know, it just… this sounds really weird, but do you think she'd mind me sitting out here with you?" Maxwell chuckled and shook his head.

"I daresay she'd be happy I have company. I doubt she'd like me sitting alone all the time anyway." He glanced at his wrist watch and stood, offering her a hand: "I believe we should be heading out about now."

* * *

Seven o-clock. The time for action was at hand. Brighton's thumbs clicked in rapid succession over the buttons of the Game Boy. Hey, it was important that everything seem normal: Maggie was sitting on the chair near the fireplace, magazine in hand; Gracie was watching television--some educational channel of no interest to him. Now all there was left to do was sit back and watch their carefully devised plan take action--and to hope the night would not end in their being grounded till the year 2049.

"Good night kids," Fran called as she made her way across the living room, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Fran, this is so exciting! I can't wait to hear all about this guy."

"Don't worry sweetie, I promise a full report tomorrow at breakfast," she turned to Brighton: "what, no comments before my date tonight 'Ma?' You've yet to give your two cents."

"Hey, your happiness is my happiness," he said mimicking Sylvia. "Go on and have a good time." She looked at him skeptically before going for her coat.

"You're up to something B., but I'll have to figure it out later. G'night everyone!"

A collective sigh of relief flooded the room--one down...

"Okay Niles, you should go meet C.C. at the theatre now. Don't forget: keep her there for a minimum of 2 hours."

"Consider it done Miss Grace." He reached into the coat closet--

"MAXWELL!" The door swung open, planting Niles on the floor. "Molly, Gretchen, Brad, has your father left yet?"

"C.C., what the devil are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me at the restaurant."

"Well I was about to head to the theatre to pick up that file you forgot when I realized I had a message on my machine: it was Sheldon apologizing for having cancelled tonight's meeting. He was trying to reschedule."

"What are you talking about: what file?"

"The file Niles told me you forgot at the theatre. He said you needed me to get it and bring it to the restaurant."

Maxwell turned and noticed the other four occupants of the room slowly sneaking away:

"Not so fast." They stopped and cringed:

"Anyone care to explain what is going on here?"


	5. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

_Bridge Over Troubled Water_

_One chapter left in the saga! Sorry for the delay; finally got a job (yay!) and then moved, so yeah… it's been a little hectic. Thanks for you patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next._

The wait seemed insufferable; a passer-by had given her the time and this mystery dream date was now a half hour late. Fran sighed, resolved to having been stood up. It wasn't the first time in recent years, and probably wouldn't be the last, but that didn't soften the blow of this particular situation. The note had been so promising; he'd seemed so genuinely interested and poor little Frannie couldn't come up with a single thing she'd done recently that would have offended her secret admirer. What was worse what that the house was all a twitter about her big date tonight and there would be no peace the following morning.

"Why can't I find a guy like Mr. Sheffield… I bet he'd never leave me waiting in a restaurant like some schlub…"

"You're right Ms. Fine; I wouldn't."

Her brown eyes snapped up quickly at the sound of that familiar British accent; sure enough, her employer, Maxwell Sheffield, was standing in front of her, smiling with all the charm she'd come to expect from him. A small blush crossed her cheeks and she found herself unable to hold his gaze a moment longer. A gently hand reached out and rested on her arm:

"Ms. Fine, it appears as though your dinner arrangements have been altered slightly; I managed to push back your dinner reservation, that is if you'd care to join me for dinner instead?"

His arm retreated and he offered his arm to the confused and, obviously, flustered woman. His smile widened as she cautiously accepted the offered arm and allowed him to lead them into the restaurant. Once at the table, he'd explain the children's little plot; but, for the moment, he found himself quite happy to feel the warmth of Fran walking closely by his side.

"_Anyone care to explain what's going on here?"_

_There was silence in the room, no one willing to be the first to speak up. His firm, almost fierce, glance finally rested on Niles who sighed heavily and seemed to be bracing for the worst."_

"_It wasn't Niles, Daddy." Maxwell turned to his eldest who stood sheepishly by the piano, her brother and sister slowly slinking in her direction._

"_Yeah, Dad, he had nothing to do with it; the idea was all ours, we tricked him into calling C.C.."_

_Maxwell caught his sons eyes, but there was no indication in them that he was lying about Niles's involvement._

"_Sorry, Daddy," Gracie murmured, "we were only trying to help…"_

"_That's all well and good, but I still don't know what the bloody hell is going on here? Why was C.C. told to get a file of some sort from the theatre? Why were we told the meeting was changed when it was clearly cancelled? What POSSIBLE reason could you have for causing all this trouble? Don't you think I have been things to be doing right now? And C.C.; she has a life outside of work too!"_

"_That's righ-watch it Butler Boy," she snapped, catching Niles as he opened his mouth to say something. _

_Maxwell raised one hand to rub his temples and held the other one up to silence the pair: "still waiting for an explanation here."_

_Brighton took a deep breath before stepping forward; Maxwell had to smirk a little, in spite of himself, because he'd no doubt his mischievous son had been the ring leader of what even scheme they'd been playing at:_

"_Well, Dad, it's like this…" the details of their carefully laid out plan began to unravel; the alteration to his business meeting; Fran's note; distracting C.C.; the maybe not so subtle push they thought their father and nanny needed. All the while, he listened intently, not sure whether to be angry or amused; it was hearing about the note and remembering Fran's excitement as she'd run out the door that night that helped him finally settle on an emotion: concern._

"_Do you mean to tell me the Nanny Fine is outside of the Rainbow Room, right now, waiting for some dream guy that's never going to show up?" C.C. could barely contain the glee on her face and it made Maxwell's frown deepen at the callousness of her reaction._

"_We will discuss this later," he snapped while rushing to the foyer closet for his coat; "right now, however, I have to catch up to Ms. Fine to explain why Mr. Wonderful won't be joining her for dinner this evening."_

"_Maxwell, wait!" C.C. chased after him, but the door slammed sharply in her face. Her eyes burned as she turned to the four conspirators standing around looking just a little bit ashamed. _

"_When are you people going to get it?" She threw her arms up in exasperation: "they're never going to be together, whether they have feeling for each other or not-I still can't even begin to fathom what he seems in her to begin with! They are from two different worlds; it would never work out."_

_Niles, who until this point had stood silent, stepped forward and stopped within inches of her face:_

"_and when are you going to get it, Ms. Babcock? Mr. Sheffield is never going to be with you either: you are down right cold and heartless at times, you can't even remember the names of his own children for Pete's sake. What I can't fathom is what makes YOU think you have a better chance with him that Ms. Fine would? She's warm and kind and has brought a spark back to this home that hasn't been here in years; you, Ms. Babcock, have never supplied that."_

_His harsh words, which we so uncharacteristic for him, dropped in the room like lead and silence followed as the children waited for a response._

_None came. C.C. merely looked at the ground and sighed heavily, but with dignity, before gathering up her bag and papers. The look on her face was not her normal one of cold confidence, but of a deeply wounded woman and Niles knew in that instant that he'd gone just a step to far. Before he could say another word she had made her way to the door and slipped out._

"Oy… I cannot believe those kids of yours!" Fran pushed the food around her plate, keeping her eyes down in a steady refusal to meet his. Maxwell could see the embarrassment, the downright humiliation, she felt from the whole series of events. Truth be told, he was feeling a bit out of sorts himself; they had both been manipulated by three children, granted three very smart children, but children none the less. A small smirk came to his face: yes, he was angry; yes, the children would still be in a ridiculous amount of trouble when he returned home; but, he was having a wonderful time sitting there with the lovely woman in front of him.

"Ms. Fine, I am sorry that this has happened. I know you were so looking forward to this date…"

"Oh, it's okay Mr. Sheffield; it's my own fault. For all I knew, this guy could have been some morbidly obese guy living in his mother's basement reading comic books all day and watching Star Trek… or another one of Brighton's overly hormonal friends."

"Oh yes," Maxwell laughed, "I remember that Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, yeah; yuck it up buddy, yuck it up."

"I think the best part was finding you hanging from that billboard…" his laughter had died to a chuckle as he thought about the sweet gesture that had been made when she thought he'd wanted to share a sweet gesture as well. As that thought came to mind, so did many others; as their friendship had grown, so had his feelings for her… and he'd never even noticed. Simple things, like quick quips at the breakfast table or the multiple interruptions in his office everyday, the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the bond she shared with the children… when exactly she'd nestled herself so deeply in his heart, he wasn't sure; but in this moment, it was apparent that she had.

Maxwell reached his hand gently across the table and rested it on hers; startled, Fran looked up to catch his eyes and was instantly lost in the depth and fire burning behind them. Her breath hitched in her throat and she found herself unable to move or speak as he closed the space between them and placed a gently, chaste kiss on her lips.

"Forgive me Ms. Fine," he pulled away and started to withdraw his hand; quickly, she grabbed his wrist and caught his fingers between her own.

"Mr. Sheffield…"she paused, uncertain of where to go; the kiss had been so unexpected and, even though it was done in such an innocent manner, wonderful that she didn't know how to respond to the action.

"Maxwell, Fran."

She blinked again, feeling a bit fermished at this point: she wasn't angry at the children, per say, just hurt and embarrassed about all the mishegas having gone on around her. Now, to top in all off, Mr. Sheffield was coming out of left field with this warmth and tenderness that was going beyond the norm of their friendship… yes, there was romantic tension between them; she wasn't stupid. It just seemed an impossibility that the man sitting across from her was saying what it sounded like he was saying:

"I'm sorry…"

"Maxwell, Fran. Call me Maxwell."

"Maxwell," she repeated gently, allowing the informality sink in. Despite the depth of their friendship, it had always been understood that the formality between them was necessary given the live-in help status.

"Is it alright that I call you Fran, Ms. Fine?"

Fran nodded dumbly, but now a small smile was creeping over her face:

"What do you say I pick up the check and we go home, hmm?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, but he simple shook his head and signaled for their waiter.

"We'll have a nice long talk in the limo about how best to punish the children, and when we get home how's about we open up that new container of Ben and Jerry's?" She nodded in agreement of the suggested plan and released his hand knowing there would be plenty of opportunity's on the ride home to slip back into it again.


	6. Final Curtain Call

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

_Final Curtain Call_

_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and enjoying my story! It's been a long couple of months for me, and I'm sorry it took so long to finish up writing this. I hope you'll all come back for future stories, and I appreciate your kind words regarding my work! Please enjoy the final chapter, 'Final Curtain Call.'_

_Story by Miko1725-I do not claim to own any of the characters or original storylines from the show. Thank you, and happy reading!_

"_Maxwell, wait!" C.C. chased after him, but the door slammed sharply in her face. Her eyes burned as she turned to the four conspirators standing around looking just a little bit ashamed._

"_When are you people going to get it?" She threw her arms up in exasperation: "they're never going to be together, whether they have feeling for each other or not-I still can't even begin to fathom what he seems in her to begin with! They are from two different worlds; it would never work out."_

_Niles, who until this point had stood silent, stepped forward and stopped within inches of her face:_

"_and when are you going to get it, Ms. Babcock? Mr. Sheffield is never going to be with you either: you are down right cold and heartless at times, you can't even remember the names of his own children for Pete's sake. What I can't fathom is what makes YOU think you have a better chance with him that Ms. Fine would? She's warm and kind and has brought a spark back to this home that hasn't been here in years; you, Ms. Babcock, have never supplied that."_

_His harsh words, which we so uncharacteristic for him, dropped in the room like lead and silence followed as the children waited for a response._

_None came. C.C. merely looked at the ground and sighed heavily, but with dignity, before gathering up her bag and papers. The look on her face was not her normal one of cold confidence, but of a deeply wounded woman and Niles knew in that instant that he'd gone just a step to far. Before he could say another word she had made her way to the door and slipped out._

Niles stood silently as the blonde woman walked confidently out of the mansion, but he'd seen beyond the cold, hard exterior in that brief moment and seen the woman who desperately long to be loved by a man that would never want her in that way.

"Niles," Gracie murmured, breaking the silence.

He inhaled deeply and then turned to the children with a comforting smile: "why don't you all call in Chinese tonight. I think I've just had an errand come up that requires immediate attention. You don't mind, do you?"

Maggie smiled softly and assured him they would be fine; a knowing glance was exchanged and Niles hurried out the door after the wounded woman.

Cold. Heartless. Granted, she was ruthless; she had to be. C.C. wandered quietly down the sidewalk, waiting for her ride to return. She didn't mean to be cold, it just came with the territory of being a strong business woman: in a field with mostly men, she had to stand out and show that being a woman did not impair her ability to do the job just as well, if not better, than they could. Unfortunately, that skill of the mindset that acted as a strength for her job was a detriment to her social life. It just wasn't in her to be warm and kind with Maxwell's children, it was nothing personal against them. Maybe, one day, she would have the patience and tolerance to be around kids in general, but now was not that day.

It hurt.

His words, Niles carefully picked words, had stung and continually replayed in her head. She never even realized that a few tears had trickled their way down her cheeks and she rushed to wipe them away.

"Ms. Babcock."

C.C. turned with a start at the voice behind her and was surprised to see Niles standing there looking almost a little nervous. She frown and turned away again.

"Shall I arrange for the limo to take you home?"

She laughed bitterly: "Oh come on Niles, you didn't come all the way out here to see if I needed a ride home. Come on, out with it, say whatever snide comment is on the tip of your tongue!" Her tone was low, and even she could tell the hurt was barely contained in her voice.

"You're right, it's not."

She knew it. No quip he could toss out now could make anything worse, so she stood and prepared mentally for any necessary come back that would be required.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Ms. Babcock."

"Yeah, well I-wait a minute… did you just say…"

"Oh please, let's not make this more difficult than it has to be!" He rolled his head back as he often did while mildly irritated.

"You just said you're sorry…"

"Yes, okay, yes. I am sorry. I was out of line to speak to you so frankly."

He stood there in front of her; this was her chance. He was feeling guilty, and she knew she could milk it for all it was worth. It was the moment of a lifetime and she'd be crazy to waste it.

"Thank you, Niles."

For the life of her, C.C. couldn't understand why she was letting him off the hook, and yet her she was doing just that. Their eyes had met, and she had see the earnestness of his apology reflecting there.

"Well, don't just stand around here Benson-call the limo to take me home! God, I need a drink."

"Bossy old witch," he muttered, leaving to make the arrangements. Neither noticed the soft smile the other wore from the tenderness of the moment.

"You are aware that Dad and Fran are both going to kill us, right?" Maggie had flopped onto the couch, the open box of Lo Mein resting on her knee.

"For the set up, or the eating in the living room thing?"

"What have we got to loose at this point," Brighton retorted. "I'm betting at LEAST a weeks worth of grounding here."

"Oh ho, you guess wrong."

All three heads turned, not even having noticed the front door open and shut; some how, the three guessed Fran and their father had been quiet about it intentionally. Maxwell's eyes fell on the food being eaten in his living room and a sudden panic pushed all three to close containers and move them to the coffee table ASAP. The look he was giving them was unnerving, but they were hoping it'd be worth the impending punishment:

"Hi Daddy," Maggie finally said meekly. She glance up for only a moment before meeting those fierce eyes and glancing down again.

"First of all, you owe Ms. Fine an apology for tonight. It was wrong to mislead her, no matter how good your intentions were." His look was softening now but the children were looking down and didn't notice.

Fran sat on the sofa next to Brighton and placed her arm around him:

"Sweetie, what possessed you kids to do this? You put your father, Ms. Babcock, and me out and into a very awkward situation. Now, I'm sure you meant well and all, but this wasn't the right way to go about this. You know that, right?" She waited for the quiet, almost silent "yes" from each before turning to Maxwell and smiling weakly.

"Grounded, for two weeks, each of you. Both weekends, you will help Niles in the kitchen and with the cleaning. There will be no video games, no television, and no dating. There will also be no complaining because, I assure you, I can make this punishment much, much worse."

Fran shook her head as a muffled sigh of resolve filled the room:

"Okay, I get the whole punishment thing and I'm not going to argue it, even if I do think it's a little unfair…"

"You'd better being going somewhere with this, Brighton."

"Did you and Fran have a nice time together? I mean, if we're gonna be punished, it'd be nice to know it was worth the sacrifice and all."

A small blush across Fran's face and a flustered 'that is none of your concern," from their father was the only needed response and he smiled smugly as he and his sisters headed up to their rooms to begin their richly deserved, and very worthwhile, punishment.

**THE END**


End file.
